


Babeldom- a confused sound of voices

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10Doc, 10K gets injured, Drabble based on an interesting word, M/M, Writing practice, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships





	

10K regains consciousness in pieces. His head is swimming, and he's sore. Somewhere nearby people are talking, but their voices all merge together in his head and he can't tell who they are or what's being said. He can feel that he's laying in some kind of a bed, but everything else is hazy, and it's not long before he's being pulled under again.

~

He wakes up again sometime later, and groans when the light hits his eyes. Nearby a chair scrapes against the floor in response, and then Doc is standing beside him, leaning over the bed.

"Hey kid, how you feelin'?"

10K blinks a couple times, trying to adjust to the bright light enough to clear his vision. "What happened?"

"We were on our back from searching a nearby building, and we wound up with a pack of Z's on our trail. You took a tumble down a hill and hit your head, knocked yourself out pretty good."

10K clears his throat. "Is everyone else alright?"

Doc nods. "Warren's looking around for any medications that may be left behind, pain killers and stuff, and everyone else is holed up somewhere around here."

10K sighs. "Good. Where are we?"

Doc chuckles. "Some old rundown motel, if you'd believe it. Luckily is wasn't overrun. There were a couple stragglers, but most of the zombies seemed to have moved on." He rests a hand on 10K's head. "You go back to sleep, alright? Get some rest. I'll wake you up when Warren gets back."

10K reaches a hand out towards Doc. "You'll stay?"

"Don't worry 10K, I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
